This invention relates to the inhibition of activity of leukocyte derived cytokines, such as interleukin-1 and tumor necrosis factor, in humans and mammals. More specifically, this invention provides a method of inhibiting the activity of cytokines to arrest or alleviate certain disease and inflammatory states.
Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF) are biological substances produced by monocytes and other macrophages in mammals. IL-1 and TNF affect a wide variety of cells and tissues, both in vitro and in vivo. Research has demonstrated that IL-1, TNF, and other leukocyte derived cytokines are important, and even critical, mediators in a wide variety of inflammatory states and diseases. The inhibition of IL-1, TNF, and other leukocyte derived cytokines is of benefit in controlling, reducing, and alleviating many of these conditions.
Detection and inhibition of IL-1, TNF, and other leukocyte derived cytokines can be relatively easily documented through in vitro analysis of polymorphonuclear neutrophil behavior. Among other activities attributed to IL-1 and other leukocyte derived cytokines is the promotion of leukocyte adherence and the inhibition of neutrophil chemotaxis, both directly contributing to disease and inflammation syndromes.
Despite the desirability of inhibiting the activity of IL-1 and TNF and the activity of other leukocyte derived cytokines and the ease with which inhibition can be detected in vitro, there exists a need in the art for inhibitors of IL-1, TNF, and other cytokines, wherein the inhibitors are acceptable for in vivo administration.